The subject matter described and/or illustrated in the present application relates generally to a daughter card assembly configured to mate with a receptacle connector.
Computers, servers, and switches can use numerous types of daughter card assemblies, such as processor and memory modules (e.g. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), or Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like). The memory modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM's), Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM's), Small Outline DIMM's (SODIMM's), Fully Buffered DIMM's, and the like. The daughter card assemblies may be installed in receptacle connectors that are mounted on a motherboard or other system board.
At least one known daughter card assembly includes a printed circuit board (PCB) having a leading edge and contact pads that are distributed along the leading edge on both sides of the PCB. The leading edge of the PCB is configured to be received within a slot of a receptacle connector. The receptacle connector includes opposing rows of electrical contacts that engage corresponding contact pads of the leading edge when the leading edge is inserted into the slot. The electrical contacts may be resilient contact beams that are normally in a relaxed or unbiased position. When the leading edge of the daughter card assembly is inserted into the card slot, the contact pads on both sides of the leading edge engage the corresponding contact beams. The contact beams are partially deflected and provide a resilient force against the corresponding contact pad to maintain the electrical connection.
However, the contact pads of the daughter card assembly and the electrical contacts of the receptacle connector are typically dimensioned for transmitting data signals. Although electrical power may also be transmitted through the electrical contacts and contact pads, the amount of power is limited due to the size of the electrical contacts and contact pads. In addition to limited power transmission, the daughter card assemblies and receptacle connectors are typically configured to satisfy a standard format or arrangement of the electrical contacts and contact pads. It may be difficult to incorporate power contacts into the daughter card assemblies and receptacle connectors without changing this standard format.
Accordingly, there is a need for a daughter card assembly and a receptacle connector that are configured to transmit electrical power in greater amounts than the amounts currently permitted.